


Team 7 in love

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: C'è chi ha un'anima gemella, chi due.Prompt: Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha	AU, threesome, dom!SakuraSoulmates!AU.





	Team 7 in love

Team 7 in love

 

Sakura aprì la porta dell’infermeria, entrò velocemente, mentre la richiudeva arrossì, vedendo Sasuke seduto a petto nudo sul lettino bianco. Si avvicinò di un paio di passi e sgranò gli occhi, dalle iridi verde smeraldo, vedendo una profonda cicatrice sulla schiena di lui.

“Sasuke-kun… Sei stato ricoverato per quella?” domandò, avvicinando la mano al taglio. Era irregolare e sui bordi frastagliati c’era del sangue rappreso.

Sasuke si scostò.

“No, questo è solo un graffio. Hanno fatto storie perché me lo sono inferto da solo” borbottò, voltando di scatto la testa, facendo ondeggiare le spesse ciocche more.

< Avessi potuto mi sarei strappato il cuore dal petto > pensò.

Sakura ritirò la mano.

“Da solo?” bisbigliò.

< Da quando è tornato al villaggio, dopo tutta quella brutta storia, è rimasto chiuso in se stesso. Non avrei mai immaginato fosse rimasto così… diverso.

Sembrano così lontani i tempi in cui eravamo il Team 7, dei ragazzini più uniti di quanto volessero ammettere. Ho sempre pensato che fosse lui uno dei due soulmates che stavo cercando, ma non sono mai riuscita a capirlo a fondo > rifletté.

“Non è niente di speciale, potrei benissimo curarmela da solo” disse Sasuke. Il suo viso era in ombra, mentre teneva il capo chino.

Sakura serrò un pugno e gli mise la mano sulle spalle, Sasuke cercò di scostarsi, ma lei lo afferrò per un polso.

“Ti darò il trattamento medico di cui hai bisogno che tu lo voglia o no” disse Sakura. I capelli rosa le mulinava intorno al volto.

Sasuke schiuse le labbra e tirò indietro il braccio, Sakura gli cadde addosso, con il viso premuto contro il suo petto nudo, in ginocchio sul lettino dove si trovava lui.

La porta si aprì ed entrò Naruto.

“Non è come sembra” gemette Sakura. Il suo viso era in fiamme e sentiva le orecchie fischiare.

Naruto ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi. Chiuse la porta con un calcio e ridacchiò. “Peccato, non era male quello che sembrava”.

Sasuke arrossì a sua volta, Sakura sentì il battito cardiaco di lui accelerare, e si scostò.

“A cosa diamine ti riferisci, baka?!” sbraitò Uchiha.

“Stavo semplicemente obbligando questo testone a farsi curare” borbottò Sakura. Gli posò le mani sulla ferita ed iniziò a richiuderla.

Naruto si grattò i baffi sulla guancia e scrollò le spalle.

“Semplicemente non mi dispiacciono le ragazze che fanno le proposte e si fanno valere.

Tu sei sempre stata quella che dettava legge nel gruppo” disse. Raggiunse il lettino accanto, davanti alla finestra, e vi si accomodò.

< Diamine, così mi fa fare pensieri poco puri! Il mio io interiore si lascia lusingare fin troppo facilmente!

Insomma, in un mondo in cui una donna ha due anime gemelle, si avrà pur il diritto a non aver dette cose del genere! Come se da ragazzina non avessi fatto fin troppi pensieri sbagliati su entrambi > pensò Sakura. Serrò i pugni al petto e sorrise.

Sasuke l’abbracciò da dietro e se la fece sedere sulle gambe, sentendola irrigidirsi.

“Sì, bisogna dire che lei si è sempre occupata di noi” ammise con voce roca.

Naruto si sedette sul lettino accanto a loro e sorrise.

“Anche adesso mi ha aiutato a stare meglio che io volessi o no”. Aggiunse Sasuke.

“Voi due… che avete intenzione di fare…” disse Sakura.

“Lo sai che mi sei sempre piaciuta” disse Naruto, prendendole la mano. “Ed alla fine sei riuscita a fare breccia anche da me, che io volessi o no”. Aggiunse Sasuke.

< Tutto questo è uno dei miei soliti filmini mentali, vero?” chiese Sakura, mentre gocce di sudore le imperlavano la fronte spaziosa. < Anche se… per una volta mi sento come se fossimo di nuovo tutti uniti, più una famiglia che una squadra > rifletté.

Naruto si sfilò la maglietta e si portò la mano di lei al petto, mentre Sasuke prendeva il volto della ragazza e la baciava con passione.

“Ah Nnh…” gemette Sakura, chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio, mentre la lingua di Sasuke invadeva la sua bocca.

Sasuke l’abbraccio, stringendole fianchi e glutei, premendola contro di sé, mentre Naruto le slacciava il vestito e le sollevava la gonna, accarezzandole la coscia.

“Ah aah” gemette Sakura, mentre Sasuke le baciava il collo, Naruto la spogliò, mordicchiandole la spalla.

“Voi due… aspettate un momento!” sbraitò Sakura allontanandosi, mentre Sasuke e Naruto le stavano palpeggiando un seno l’uno, stretti dal reggiseno. “Cerchiamo di mettere ordine” disse Sakura.

Fece sdraiare Sasuke e lo spogliò. “Naruto, inizia col toglierti i vestiti” ordinò, mentre si metteva a cavalcioni su Sasuke. “Naruto, tu siediti dietro di me, sulle ginocchia di Sasuke” proseguì, Uzumaki ridacchiò e obbedì.

Il viso di Sasuke era arrossato e le sue pupille erano dilatate e liquide. Si portò l’indice alle labbra e lo leccò.

“Questo vuol dire che sei d’accordo?” domandò.

Naruto avvolse Sakura in un abbraccio, facendo aderire il suo petto alle spalle di lei.

“Perché lo facciamo solo se vuoi” sussurrò.

“Ah” si lasciò sfuggire Sakura, sentendo la mano di Uzumaki accarezzarle il gluteo sodo.

“Voglio solo se posso comandare io… e guai a voi se fate battute sul fatto che sono vergine” ordinò.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Allora, nostra signora, cosa ci comanda?” la stuzzicò.

Sakura gli prese la mano, l’indice di lui era umido, e se lo portò all’inguine. “Tu davanti, Naruto dietro. Delicatezza, mi raccomando”.

< Speriamo non ci entri nessuno. Non so cosa fare se ci scoprissero > pensò. Sasuke iniziò a prepararla da davanti, mentre Naruto la penetrò con medio ed indice da dietro. Lei prese i polsi di entrambi, dando il ritmo, in modo che i due fossero sincronizzati, ingoiando i gemiti sempre più alti.

< Non avrei mai pensato potesse essere così bella, come una dea soffice e gentile > pensò Sasuke, guardando il corpo ignudo di lei. Sakura, lasciò andare i loro polsi, e si liberò i seni dal reggiseno, i suoi capezzoli rosei risaltavano sulla pelle pallida.

< Il suo caratterino la rende una perfetta dominatrice, nonostante le sue fattezze siano così gentili > pensò Naruto, leccandole la spalla.

Sakura teneva gli occhi chiusi, con una mano accarezzò il petto di Sasuke, mentre con l’altra sfiorò il fianco roseo di Uzumaki.

“Se ti fai male, dillo” mormorò Sasuke. “… e picchiaci pure, se ti fa sentire meglio”. Aggiunse Naruto.

Sakura fece uscire le loro dita dentro di lei, prese un respiro profondo e deglutì. “Ora potete entrare” concesse.

Nel momento in cui li sentì dentro di lei, si lasciò sfuggire un basso grido, inarcò la schiena e serrò le dita sottili di una mano. Con l’altra afferrò la spalla di Sasuke e la graffiò.

“Scu-scusa…” gemette, mentre cercava di dare il ritmo ad entrambi con il movimento del bacino.

Sasuke le sorrise. “… Nah, piacevole…” mormorò con voce roca.

Naruto afferrò le spalle di lei, nascondendole il viso nell’incavo del collo. “Tu… tutto bene?” mormorò.

“Più veloce…” esalò Sakura, aumentando la velocità. I due le andarono dietro. < Fa impressione vederli così docili e non li avevo mai visti muoversi così all’unisono neanche in battaglia > pensò.

“Uuuh… Umhhh… uuuh…” gemeva la ragazza, le labbra rosso fuoco e bollenti.  Riaprì gli occhi di scatto e si trovò davanti a quelli di Sasuke, erano liquidi. < Sono così caldi, così privi d’odio, come forse non sono mai stati. Mi guardano con l’amore che ho sempre voluto.

Sasuke è così dolce, Naruto così maturo. Ed entrambi sono qui… per me… per una ragazza che è sempre stata insignificante… > pensò. Sorrise e una lacrima le rigò il viso liscio.

“Stai bene?” chiesero in coro i due ragazzi. Un rivolo di sangue aveva iniziato a colare dall’intimo di lei.

“Tranquilli, finché ci siete voi non importa” disse Sakura combattiva. Prese la mano di Naruto nella propria e accarezzò il viso di Sasuke.

Il ritmo si era fatto rapido ed incalzate, anche i due giovani gemevano, rossi in volto.

“Agli ordini” disse Naruto con tono solare, Sasuke vedeva Sakura alzarsi e abbassarsi su di lui, e li sentiva muoversi sul suo corpo.

“I-io… sono arrivato…” esalò.

“Temo anch’io” ammise Naruto. Sakura fece uscire quest’ultimo da lei e si scostò da Sasuke, saltò giù dal lettino.

“Prego” disse, la ragazza, i suoi seni ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti.

I due si guardarono in viso con aria di sfida, cercarono di trattenersi, ma vennero nello stesso momento con dei gorgoglii infastiditi, tenendo un occhio chiuso e l’altro socchiuso.

“Conviene muoverci. Dobbiamo cambiarci” disse Naruto, saltando giù.

“Maledetto, mi ha sporcato tutto. Come minimo devi aiutarmi a rivestirmi” brontolò Sasuke.

Sakura saltellò sul posto, rossa in volto, coi pugni chiusi.

< Non ci credo! Ho avuto un incontro romantico clandestino e ho anche gestito la situazione! > pensò, ingoiando dei bassi trilli.

Entrambi i due ragazzi, rivestiti, le sorrisero e l’aiutarono a rimettersi i vestiti.

“Allora, replichiamo questo fine settimana?” domandò Naruto.

“Entrambi… intendo… siamo tutti e due i tuoi ragazzi?” chiese Sasuke.

Sakura si limitò ad annuire, tenendo le labbra strette in un ampio sorriso.

 

 

 


End file.
